The Lost Prince Of the North Pooka Tribe
by Anime-Jazumin
Summary: Have you ever Wonder who Jack Frost Dad was when He was called Jackson Overland? What if Jack has more in conmen with bunny then it seem? Man In Moon make jack's Fro-in dead body come to life and speed time so he reach his 18th birthday that would change his life forever and How is Jack the Key Bunny has been hoping for! And why is Jack a Pooka and the grandson of Pitch?


**I don't own Rise of the Guardians**

Long ago There was Four Main Pooka Tribes and each one had a symbol of one of the four seasons. The North Pooka Tribe's symbol was a snowflake for they could survive in freezing cold weather. The East Pooka tribe's symbol was the sun and they could withstand blazing hot weather. The West Pooka Tribe's symbol was a maple leaf and they could adapt from cold to warm weather in a matter of minutes. The South Pooka tribe's symbol was a flower and they loved warm weather an they had the most power out of all the tribes.

Each tribe had a leader who's family was royalty of that tribe and their colonies. The Head tribe of the Pooka's was the South and the Royal Family that ruled was the Bunnymund's. Over time the tribes stopped staying in touch and soon they had nothing to do with one another.

The North Tribe was Known for there magic and tricks they loved to play. The Head Royal chef of the North Tribe's king was Alix Overland and he was stepping down an naming his first born son James Overland the new chef king of their tribe. By naming James the new king of the North tribe all the pooka's of the north throw a party for the crowning but for them the cheer and happiness was not to last long for a dark shadow loomed over them.

Not far away in a human village Pitch Black hide in the darkness of the shadows and was putting his grave evil deed to the works. The mighty Pooka's never saw what was to happen, As the Nightmare King sent his Nightmares to work sinking into the dreams of mortal's bring fear of the pooka's into the hearts of the young an old turning mankind against them. The fear The Nightmare king placed soon took to hate along with the fear and as we all know that is never a good thing.

One faithful night later the newly made king James Overland was givin a dream by MiM (aka Man in Moon) of what was to come because of Pitch. James woke up shocked and having no Idea on how to handly his dream or what to do made a choice. For James to find the awser to his dream of the slottering of his fellow pooka tribe mates he would go out to find said awsers. Jasme grad his staff (that looks like the one Jack frost carrys around) and The royal North pooka snowflake pendet and left the village before the sun rose in the sky.

James traveld far from the village when he came to a clearing in the snow coverd forest (The North tribe lives in a snowy place where Ice flowers grow along with other things) thats when MiM came and told James about the dream he sent him and how his tribe and all the pookas were in danger.

When MiM was done James reilizing how real the dream was ran as fast as his bunny legs could go trying to make it back in time to stop the slotter of his people. Two days later James made it back home only to be one night to late, for all around the Young King was the slotter he tried so hard to get back to stop.

The Night before Pitch led the anger and scared human who were armed to kill the pooka's who they now belive were demons who wanted to kill and eat the children by looking like bunnys. When they made it to the North tribes Warren all hell broke loose as the humans went out slottering every single pooka they saw as Pitch used his powers to block all the exits so no pooka not even a child one could escape the killing. The Male Pooka's tryed to hold them off (One because Pooka's are kinder sprits they can't kill or deadly wond a human but the can hurt them if needed) but as hard as they tryed it was no use, ever Pooka of the North tribe and there colanise were slottered that night.

James Overland the Royal Chef of the North Pooka Tribe was now the last of it and he vowed by the MiM that their deaths well not be for nothing because he was alive and would travel to his fellow Pooka other tribe mate (meaning sister Pooka tribes) and warn them of Pitch Black and his deed with the Humans. After James gatherd food and traviling tools alone with maps, he then set off to find the other pooka tribes.

James made the choice to stop at the East pooka tribe frist becuase they were the closes to were his tribe was. In the East Old King Erk Sandder sat in the thrown room waiting for anything to happen as James Overland brost through the doors. King Erk demanded james to tell him who he was and what his beussnss with him and so James told him all that has happen in the North Tribe lands.

King Erk didn't belive the young North tribe king because he belive it was a trick made by the North pooka's to prank them, so King Erk told James he did find this joke of a trick very funny and shold stop this foolishness behind him. James had no idea on why the East king would think this as some kind of joke but james was to upset to care and yelled at the old king _"This isn't a joke or a trick oh might old king of east, If ya don't belive me then ya should send some of your scouts mate to the North tribe to see the truth!" _Break _"I'll be heading to the South tribe in hopes they send some help to you and sister tribe of the west and I don't have time to yell at ya mate so I'll be leaveing before I do something stupied" _and with that James left the East pooka tribe.

King Erk was blazing mad just like his peoples home (The East tribe lives in deassert like place with fire flower and glass one and many other things as well) who was so made to have a young stubern king thing he could fool him but in the deeps part of the old kings mind was worry of what James has told.

The journy to the South tribe was long and tring (because they were the farthis from the north tribe lands to get to-that and it took three mouths to get to) and unknown to him the South tribe's king Spri Bunnymund was crowning his only child Aster E Bunnymund the New king of the South tribe. Spri Bunnymund was never so proud as this moment when he would past the penndet of South to his son Aster When James once again brusted through the doors of a sister pooka tribe warren.

Both Bunnymund yelled at the strange Pooka who ruined the crowning of Aster E Bunnymund as the new king of the South and after they finnished yelling, King Spri asked who he was and what he wanted. James who was rubbing his poor bunny ears aswerd_ "the names James...James Overland mate and I'm the King of the North Pooka tribe and ya don't have to yell mate ye hurt my poor ears ya did" _Both Bunnymund were shocked and so was all the Pooka's of the South.

No one in the South Tribe have seen a North pooka or their king in over 585 years they see the other to tribes pookas every few moths or year's but never a north pooka. James saw the looks he was getting but he had no idea on why he was but he didn't have time to find out why so he told them the reason he came to the south and what was going to happen.

King Spri and prince Aster both were not happy because they both have heared of the jokes the North tribe love to play so, on thinking that it was a prank told James that if he tryed to pull this joke on them then his tribe would lose all the respect and pride that the south tribe had for them as worriers and fellow pookas. All the Pookas of the South and the Guest from the west tribe were shocked at what the to Bunnymund have said. James looked at the royal Bunnymunds with pain in his eyes as he said _"Then so be it mate its not like it matters I'll be the last ye see of the north tribe alive ya know" sigh "Ya know I always thought that ye Buunymund of the south tribe the most strongest pookas of all would help keep yer sister tribe mates safe from old Pitch Black... I geuss I was wroung about ya nothing my tribe did in the past wars of pooka kind ment nothing so much for hope...well see ya mates this well be the last ye see of me"_.

James then Travel away from the South Tribe leaveing behind angry and confosed pookas. As James Overland traveled farther and farther away from the warren's of the sister tribes that didn't belive him or the things MiM told him came to a clearing in a woods near a lake and fell to his knees. The place James ended up would latter on be known as Burgess, MiM came and saw James looking so broking made a choce and froze him in time with what power he could get to help hopeing by Frezeing him that it would help later on in time.

Back in the East tribe of the pooka rase during this moment Old King Erk Sandder couldn't get James words and actins out of his head and so in order to have some peace of mind called ten of his scouts and told them to head to the North pooka lands and see if James spoke the truth. When the scout departed King Erk fanilly feeled at peace and cold rest with a light heart an soon fell asleep.

The ten scouts King Erk sent to the north tribe got there in little to no time but apon reaching the North warren tounl they notic something was very off. There was no sound an the air had the most awful stench the scouts had ever smelled and with fearful hearts they moved forwards to the end of the tounl. When they reached the end they were not ready for the sight that meet them, all around north pooka's lay slottered like wild animals (No pun) on the snow coverd ground. The Scouts broke up and looked all over the North warren and found not one single life found and with that their hearts grew hevey when they relizied that the young north king spoke truth and not some game of a trick, then they RAN!

King Erk was supirised to say the less when the scouts he sent out came back 3 days later looking wond out an sleepy But King Erk had no time to hear the words the scouts had to say because he was calling the graund to gather all East pookas for news about the North pooka's word 4 mouths ago. When all pookas of the East were gathered the King told the Scouts to come forth and tell what they saw in the North tribes warren and the news they resived was not the one they had hope to here.

The head scout told them ever last thing on what they saw and how the North pooka king no matter how young he was had spoke the truth and that they were going to be slotter next. King Erk and his people were shocked and scared and all beard hevey heart with the news but Old King Erk told his people that tomorrow they would made plans for the up coming slotter by Pitch and that they should hope the James king of north tribe has gottin the help of the south tribe.

But atlast that night pitch led and even more bigger an anger human army to the East Pooka Tribe where the slottered every single one as pitch blocked the exits again. When all was Pitch led the humans out and sent more nightmares about the pookas to humankind and more an more and didn't stop senting fear into them.

The not to many mouths latter Pitch Led and even bigger army of humans full of hate and fear of pookas that were armed to slotter them into nothing. Pitch blocked the exits and watch the killing from the shadows with a smile. Ever Pooka of the West Tribe warren (The West Tribe warren is like a forest and mountens)tried to fled or hide but it did no good. In the Place after the sun had rose in the sky layed the West pooka Tribes KIng Todly Fallwood and his best friend and head genneral on there death beds.

The head gerneral turned to his friend King Todly and told him what happen at Aster E Bunnymunds Crowning of becoming the next South tribe king and of James Overland. King Todly listen with a hevey heart and turned his head to his friend and said _"Why would the North tribe king joke of something like the slottering of the innoccice of his tribe...they may play joke and pranks but ye most belive that they would never kid about life mate"_ The head Gerenral on hearing his friends word relized to late on how true they were and before he could say sorry he fanilly passed on an King Todly soon followed.

MiM could only watch in shock on what was happening to the mighty Pookas. MiM sighed the Only fellow king of Pookas that belived in James Overlands word was the only one who wasn't told about the slotter untill the end of his life. MiM only hoped the Aster E Bunnmund took James warning to heart.

Then a few mouths later Pitch led the finally attack an it was the biggest one of all on to the South pooka tribe. As Pitch blocked the Exits he saw the Royal King of all Aster E Bunnymund and on a wim used his shadows and hold Aster in place. Aster tryed to fight Pitch but he couldn't and Pitch made him watch the Humans slotter his people as he was helpless to stop them and Pitch made sure to let Bunnymund Know how all this was his fault as all the Pooka get killed.

When the sun came up Pitch let og of Aster and smiled and he said _"I hope you injoyed the show Aster because now your the last pooka in all the world and now you must live on knowing it was your fault becuase you couldn't protect them..hahah injoy life Aster E Bunnymund"_ and with that Pitch left leavn a broking Bunny in a dead home. Aster Looked and cryed out hope someone has sourvived but he found no one, the Aster cryed as he baried the dead so the could rest in peace.

The Aster remembered about the sister tribes and then he when looking for them and when he came to them they all had the same thing, Dead pookas and so Aster Bearded them to so the could all rest. Aster E Bunnymund had forgotten a long time ago all about James Overland of the north, an so Believing he was the last along with Pitch,moored the Death of his raze.

1 hundred years latter MiM picked Aster E Bunnymund as a Guardian of the Children of the world making him the Easter Bunny Guardian of Hope along with the other Guardians. Many Years hundred years later after the Pooka slotter and the name of Aster E Bunnymund a Guardian MiM started to unfreeze James Overland The King of the North Pookas from his time sleep in the area of the village of Burgess.

And so this is the Beginning of this tail has come to an end for now..

**To be Continued...**

**Fww Chapter one is Done if you have and questions about the story PM me or comment..**

**OH YA if you like the story comment please or tell me what you think of it and also I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes my spelling sucks!**


End file.
